<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>♥ Asking Your Boyfriend For Their Sweater Reactions ♥ by RaeNic18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494567">♥ Asking Your Boyfriend For Their Sweater Reactions ♥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18'>RaeNic18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scenario's of Asahi, Kenma, and Tanaka reacting to the reader asking them for the sweater they're wearing, to wear themselves. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>♥ Asking Your Boyfriend For Their Sweater Reactions ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>【Ａｓａｈｉ　Ａｚｕｍａｎｅ】</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you ask Asahi for his sweater, you’re at home. The both of you are sitting on the couch watching tv. You could easily get your own but you don’t want to move from where you are. And Asahi just so happens to have his on.</p>
  <p>When you ask him for his sweater he looks at you and gives you a smile and a light blush. “You want my sweater..?” he asks wondering why you’d ask for it when you were at home. He was about to ask why but he stops himself and chuckles softly. The thought of you in his oversized sweater makes his heart happy. So of course without another word he takes off his sweater and hands it to you. </p>
  <p>“Here you go, love.” his soft blush still prominent on his cheeks as he speaks. You smile happily and thank him before putting on the sweater. Asahi can’t contain the happiness inside of him as he grins like a fool staring at you, drowning in his sweater. Only to grab you gently and pull you close to him so he could wrap his arms around you. It’s so warm and you love it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>【Ｋｅｎｍａ　Ｋｏｚｕｍｅ】</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you ask Kenma for his sweater the two of you are out and about. Kenma wants to get a new game that comes out in 20 minutes so of course being the amazing partner you are you stand in line with him. But even in the store, you get cold as you didn’t bring a sweater yourself because you’re wearing a long sleeve. But you get cold anyway. </p>
  <p>The moment you ask him for his sweater, Kenma looks at you with a blank stare. “But it’s my favorite sweater...” he mutters as he looks down at his red zip up sweater. You can’t help but pout a little and beg him a some. You were cold and you didn’t want to stay cold for another 20 minutes waiting. </p>
  <p>The sight of you hugging your torso because you are cold makes Kenma sigh softly as he unzips his sweater. “Come here.” he murmurs to you. You look at him a bit confused before seeing that he is holding his sweater open for you. He is inviting you in his sweater with him.</p>
  <p>A smile crosses your lips and you quickly move closer so you can hug Kenma tightly. Slipping your arms around his torso, under the sweater. You thank him and kiss his cheek softly before resting your head on his shoulder.</p>
  <p>“Yeah don’t worry about it.” he whispers and you can feel him kiss the side of your head. His own arms coming up to wrap around you as the two of you wait in line.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>【Ｒｙｕｕ　Ｔａｎａｋａ】</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you ask Tanaka for his sweater, you are out shopping with him. The department stores seem to be cold for some reason so when you look over to Tanaka and ask to wear his sweater, his lips form into a happy smile.</p>
  <p>“Are ya cold baby? Here!” he cries out as he painfully tries to take off his sweater as quick as possible. Once he is able to get it off of him, he hands it to you urgently. “Wouldn’t want you to freeze to death that wouldn’t be good at all!” his enthusiasm echoing through the store. You can’t help but blush a little as you smile. You thank him for the sweater and quickly put it on. </p>
  <p>The sight of you in his clothing makes him swoon over you even more. Saying how pretty you were in his clothes and how you would look good in anything. You feel your ears getting hot as he praises you since the whole store could probably hear him by now. You tell him to hush and you take his hand. </p>
  <p>Immediately he stops his swooning but that big goofy grin of his is plastered on his face as he leads the two of you to the another part of the store. “Come on babe! Let’s see what’s over here!” his voice rattling through your ears but all you can do is chuckle and follow your energetic boyfriend.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>